Retrun to teh Blod tempul
So I guess you guys probably remember the high-scary story of the dey I started up the Zeldaocrinatimefreedee and found the hiddeb BLOOOOOOD Tempul. Well guise guess hat. that's not the end of it!!!!!!!!!! So despte the fact that I was really scared, I decided I must figure out what Ruto meant when shed said that Link was actually secretly an'd asshole before she killdied him. I decided there was only once way find out true: pley teh hunted game again. I was sweating as I stuck it into the 3DS. Very sweating. Then my sweat shorted out the 3DS and so I said "FUUUUUUUUU" and then ordered a new one off of Amazon (take that, creepy old men on e-bay!) and hangobnaoingfikdngondgnlosdg. So then I started up the game. It jsut said "you really shouldn't have done that" and I said "shut the ef up" and it said "okay" so then I started up the file agian. The haunted fiel: "New BLOOOOOOD" and this time I spawned in Kokiri village. It actually seemed normal....until I looked at Link's face. It was bloody!!! And he was still already adult Link. That means that I could get back to the BLOOOOOOD tempul. However, when I got to Lake Hyila, that was blod too! And it was all HYPER-REALISTIC!!!!! So I went into the blood tempul. This time, when I went to the tunnel, Ruto wasn't there. I eventually got to the room where you fight dark Link, although there was no fog and Dark Link wasn't there. Instead, Ruto was sitting down by the tree, hyper-realisticly crying hyper-realistic tears of hyper-realistic water. Oh yeah and the tree was dead and bleeding hyper-realistic mapel syrup. Was scaru!!!! So I walked up to her and she said "Link....go away...leave me alone...." then it shude Lenk with evul face. "LEAVE ME ALONE, LINK!!! NEVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!1111" this time, I was determined to figure out what was going on. "You're such an asshole, Link! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!!". I used the lens of troof, and OH. MY. GAWSH. Like, Link had a butt for a head! It all made sense now! "He really IS an asshole!" I said to myself. Then link turned to the screen and, in a disturbingly calm and satisfied voice, said "Yes. Yes I am." I scremed very loudness. This could not be happening! One of my heros was actually an ashole! The room spuna round me IRL!!! Then Ruto stabbed him with a tree branch and he died. Hyper-realisticly. Then she looked up at the screen and said "Why?! Why did you bring him back here?!?!" And I said "Oosp my bad sry." and then she said "You just don't get it, do you? DO YOU?!?!?!" and then she walked into another room. The camera followed. She said "Look at this! LOOK AT THIS!!!!111!!1!" and there it was. A goldfish, floating around in a bowl of hyper-realistic blod. Dead. "He overfed my favorite goldfish!!!". I couldn't believe it. Link would never do that....would he? Ohmegarsh maybe he WOULD!!!! Waht could this mean? Ruto was crying again. Then she farted hyper-realisticly. So hyper-realisticly that I could smell it. I was so shocked and scared. This was all too much for me. Then the camrea panned back in a dynamic direct devious discpiplinary cinematic climactic cryogenic hypoalergenic supercalefragilisticexpealidosiousenic custscene. It started from Ruto's dead goldfish, and panned back, past her as she was crying, out the door, and finally past the evil Link who was dead, but with a smile of evil joy across his face...OR WUS HE?!?!?! Yes he was. Anyway, it zoomed out through Zora's Domain, and then out into Lake Hylia, where it was raining hyper-realistic super-gloomy rain and the song of time kept looping slowed down in reverse and I think it was a metaphor for how you shouldn't trust anyone, not even your fiance, to feed your goldfish the propoer ammount of food. im died Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Shok ending Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Im died Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki